Tessa and Jem - A Love That Time Doesn't Make Less But More
by Rosellia De Thuong
Summary: Spoilers do not read if u never read the books. This is about what Tessa and Jem goes through ad maybe even a guest of the Magnus Bane and even some of the TMI characters because i loved the series. if u didn't read the latest books not read because its spoiler filled. Any way a heads up the way i write the characters personality is to my versions of them; they may be different.
1. In Paris with an old love

Spoilers do not read if u never read the books.

This is about what Tessa and Jem goes through ad maybe even a guest of the Magnus Bane and even some of the TMI characters because i loved the series. if u didn't read the latest books not read because its spoiler filled. any way a heads up the way i write the characters personality is to my versions of them that i thought was close but Tessa may joke more because too me she is secretly a very humorous person. and hem may be a little less sad because after 300 years people change, right? And characters are Cassandra Clare's.

Chapter 1- Paris with an old love

Tessa was walking the streets of Paris when a thought hit her; she barely was able to go on without will could she go through the same with Jem. Then she thought oh but knowing he's here and healthy is too good to throw away. As Tessa gets closer to the apartment, that they have been living in for 2 weeks, she is starting to panic. She doesn't know what to do if Jem wants to be more than engaged but never married. She never thought being immortal could be so sad and depressing. The way Magnus takes it head on is so impressive. Tessa has seen only the people she loved die and then couldn't take it; she had ran from the pain. She doesn't want to do that to Jem but could she live with one more person dead that are so important to her. Tessa's at the door and stopped, because she needed to calm down. But at that exact moment, the door swings open and she is met with Jem. This Jem has black hair and dark brown eyes but that is not important; Tessa fell in love with him with silver hair and eyes but she will not let him leave without a goodbye again. Her power to transform, him if she misses the old Jem, is used to see the old him.

"Oh, Tessa! What are u doing out here?" Jem asked with a very worried look that makes Tessa want to smile. Jem has always been a open book, unlike will, he has been that book that's cryptic and complicated; you just wanted to understand him.

"I was… well… admiring the apartment!" Tessa exclaimed hoping it was believable.

"Admiring the apartment?" He says slowly with the look of unbelieving written on his face.

"Okay," Tessa let out a long sigh, "I was thinking about immortality and well… us." Now he was taking this in so he looks like a person that sucked a lemon. "Jem if you are going to say something please do but you will freeze your face like that."

"Oh really?" Jem chuckled, "You are going to put yourself in a bad mood for our dinner date and movie."

"What?" Tessa asked caught off guard, "When was this planed?"

"Oh you need to have fun." He takes her pinky like they did 300 years ago, "You are immortal so u will hate forever to not have me around but I'm here now ad not going anywhere." He looked so sure it was sad, because Tessa was scared something would cut their time short.

"Well okay, you know I can't say no to u." Tessa sighed ad pulled him out of the door way. "Lets go before I change my mind, Jem."

"Oh yes, please we would hate for you to change your mind." He laughed and Tessa had fun for most of the date, anyway.


	2. Risks make life perish

Chapter 2 - Risks make life perish

Tessa and Jem were in the car with Jem driving even though she is not sure how a person that has been in _the city of bones_ as a _silent brother_ for the last _300 years _can learn how to _drive_. But Tessa is too happy to ask about that because it's a subject that Jem doesn't like to talk about. She was fingering her jade pendant and her wedding ring; both from the two people she couldn't live without. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice them arrive and Jem open her door. The thing was the scene was so similar to their carriage ride to the silent city. But that was it there friends were dead and Tessa will never see them. Jem will be able to but she's not sure if she could go on with knowing both of her great loves are dead.

"Umm…, Tessa, we are here." Jem said, "Are you okay? You look sad and a million miles away."

"I was just… thinking." Tessa sighed. She knows Jem doesn't believe her but she hates worrying him because he can't hide it, so she feels worst.

"Well Tessa, think later we are going to have fun!" Jem exclaimed happily and him like that is enough to make Tessa laugh.

"Ok, I'm coming." Tessa is starting to get down but Jem tries to help her. She frowns and jumps down. "Jem, I am not weak or fragile, _good god, Jem; I_ am immortal I will not die if you are not a gentleman!"

"But you can die." Jem said suddenly serious.

"And you can, too. But I will not die of getting off the _damn car_." This was just great, they were already fighting. Tessa had been protective of Jem and like-wise, which ends in a fight about fragileness.

"I know but, Tessa you are too rash." Jem said, "You could hurt yourself."

"If you act like this at the roller-coasters, _I am_ going to _hurt you_." Tessa said hurt with the lack of trust. But he was right Tessa had put herself in Life or Death situations before. But she was not going to take it and move on. What's life without risks? Not as fun and risks was the reason Jem was still alive.

"Fine let's go." Jem said sounding tired.


End file.
